A Little Ejucation
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Chuck/Blair/Jenny teaching. Pairings are CB and BJ only no CJ, I wouldn't do that to you! . Takes place after 1x16 "All About My Brother." Enjoy.


Wow, this one took forever and a day to write and finish. Sorry it took so long for those who requested and were in support of a Chuck/Blair/Jenny threesome. The prompt was "teaching" and I hope I did it justice. I know threesomes are not everyone's cup of tea, so ye be warned. For pairings, there's BJ and CB (no CJ for those who were worried about that). This story takes place in season 1 after episode 16 "All About My Brother." I put Little J in my title, isn't that cute?

Also, for those who think I abandoned this fandom, rest easy that I've been devoting a lot of my time to playing Carter Baizen in the postgossipgirlism rpg on LJ. I encourage you to check it out and be patient as I work on my other CB fics!

* * *

**A Little Ejucation**

Blair Waldorf didn't do sympathy.

She didn't do hugs, and she certainly didn't take pity on a girl just because she had the unfortunate circumstance of being born in Brooklyn.

And yet, there was something about Little Jenny Humphrey's pathetic throwing in of the towel that Blair just couldn't shake. This situation was far too reminiscent of the time Dan's camera-wielding sidekick tried to be the better person (as if) and forfeit over a potentially harmful cassette tape. Blair didn't owe people favors; she paid them back in full (and sometimes even more so) as soon as humanly possible and then she washed her hands of them.

And since Little J so generously partook in a fake relationship with a closeted homosexual and made it far too easy for Blair to publically humiliate the two of them, it was really the least she could do to somehow return the favor.

The next night, Jenny (for some reason) responded to Blair's cryptic text message and made her way back over the bridge and into the Waldorf Penthouse Suite.

"What's this all about Blair? I told you I was done" Jenny said as she plopped down on Blair's bed.

"You might be done, but I'm not" Blair told her "Look Little J, you're not the first girl at Constance to go down in flames for lying about your sex life. I know how the girls at school work: they judge you for being a virgin and then they crucify you when you lose it. Believe me, I've been there."

Jenny frowned.

"So what do you suggest I do? Go have sex with a random stranger?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, what I suggest is allowing someone to show you the ropes while keeping your chastity in tact. That way people can't accuse you of being a prude, but you can still wait until your ready to have sex" Blair said.

"But who…" Jenny trailed off when Blair raised her eyebrow "…you?" she squeaked.

"Why not? I'm experienced, I'm unbiased and I'm looking for a way to settle my debt with you. You've got nothing to lose" the brunette reasoned.

Jenny took in Blair's sexy silk bathrobe-clad form. She was undeniably attractive.

"But I'm not gay" Jenny said quietly.

Blair let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh honey, it has nothing to do with that. What are friends for if you can't use them to practice on?" Blair asked.

"Are we…friends?" Jenny asked.

"Okay, maybe 'friends' is too strong a word, but you get my point" Blair said.

Jenny bit down on her lip as she thought about it.

"So when do we start?" she asked.

"Does right now work for you?" Blair asked.

"Uh" Jenny laughed nervously, looking around "I guess?"

"Perfect" Blair said "In preparation, I called over a personal assistant. I hope you don't mind."

With that, Blair knocked twice on her bathroom door. A moment later, Chuck walked out.

"Boo" he said.

Jenny immediately tensed.

"Wait! I didn't know he was going to be here" she said.

"Relax Little J" Blair told her, propping an arm on top of Chuck's shoulder "Think of him as nothing but an animated blow-up doll. It will be like he's not even here."

Jenny spared a glance in Chuck's direction; he smirked in response.

"Fine, but I don't want him touching me" she concluded.

"That won't be a problem—will it Chuck?" Blair asked, hitting him with her elbow.

"Not at all…Mistress" he added.

They shared a wicked smile and Jenny suddenly felt like she was intruding.

"What is he doing here anyways? I…I thought you two hated each other" she said.

It was true they had barely spoken in months until Blair finally swallowed her pride and called him over. It wasn't like she _wanted _to see him or anything like that—he just happened to be necessary for this type of lesson. Besides, desperate times called for desperate measures and all that good stuff.

Blair cleared her throat.

"We may have some _unresolved_ issues" she told Jenny "But regardless to whatever idiotic antics Chuck has performed in his sad attempt to get even with me, it doesn't change the fact that he taught me everything I know about sex…well, almost everything."

Chuck's head shot over to look at Blair, who merely shrugged.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"You'll see" she said.

"Now" she said, turning to Jenny "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

She walked over to the blonde and sat next to her on the bed.

"Sure" Jenny said, smiling cautiously.

"Excellent. Now, starting with the basics: there are many ways to kiss someone, but since we have a lot of stuff to get through, we'll stick to my three personal favorites" Blair began.

"First" she said quietly as she moved her face closer to Jenny's "Is the soft kiss. It's seductive yet understated—the perfect way to drive a guy wild with barely any effort."

With that, Blair slanted her lips over the younger girl's and kissed her softly.

Pulling back, Blair added "You don't want to give it all up at first, but just enough to give them a taste" before kissing her again.

"Got it?" she asked Jenny, whose eyes were still closed when she pulled back.

"Uh yeah, I think so: soft, seductive, understated" the blonde rattled off.

"A+" Chuck said from his place in the center of the room.

Blair's head snapped over to him.

"Could do without the pervy commentary Bass" she said.

"A thousand pardons, Mistress" he said, smirking.

"Are you making him call you that?" Jenny asked.

"No!" Blair said "Well, not today at least."

She stood up and approached Chuck.

"I need you to help demonstrate the next two. Will you be a good boy?" she asked.

"For you, anything" he said.

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so kiss number two is the open-mouthed, lazy kiss. This is ideal for making out when no one else is around—too much PDA is never acceptable, I don't care how good looking a couple is" the brunette explained.

"Even a couple as good looking as us?" Chuck quipped.

"That's what broom closets and tinted windows are for; now shut up and let me kiss you Bass" she said.

Instead of coming up with a quick reply like she thought, Blair noticed something change in Chuck's eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Suddenly, the jack-ass was gone and she saw the boy she had once happily dated in secret.

They kissed at a languid speed and with the skill of two experienced lovers. Their tongues danced against each other so intimately that Jenny felt compelled to look away, but ultimately found herself unable to do so.

It wasn't until Chuck's unrushed hands found their way to her shapely backside that Blair remembered where she was and pulled away.

"Right, so that's kiss number two" she said, walking towards Jenny and trying not to gasp for breath. Behind her, Chuck wasn't fairing much better. He watched her walk away like she was a slab of meat and he hadn't eaten for months.

"Ready to try it?" Blair asked the blonde.

"Uh…" Jenny tried but before she had a chance to say anything else, Blair swept her up in an opened-mouth kiss.

It was strange to kiss another girl—softer, lighter and yet, it wasn't terrible; in fact, it actually felt kind of good. Jenny felt her mouth being coaxed open and gently allowed Blair to slide her tongue past her lips.

Chuck felt his mouth go dry at the way Blair kissed Jenny seemingly without any inhibitions. Maybe she wasn't lying—maybe she had had other teachers. If he wasn't so turned out, he may have been a little pissed off. And by a little, he meant a lot. He'd have to find a way to punish her later.

Jenny was shocked when she heard herself moan, but then she realized that it wasn't her after all—it was Chuck, but at that moment both girls pretended that he didn't exist.

"Nice effort" Blair commented, leaning forward to plant another kiss on her mouth "You're doing well, Jenny."

"Thanks" she blushed.

"You on the other hand" Blair said, directing her attention to Chuck "Are being a little too vocal. I said animated blow-up doll, not typical teenaged boy. Do I need to find another assistant?"

"I can't help it if the sight of two beautiful girls pre-coital but looking well on their way to actual-coital turns me on" he drawled, "Maybe if you girls took your clothes off, I could learn to be quiet."

"I doubt there's a thing in this world besides a muzzle that could get you to shut your mouth for more than five seconds" Blair told him, rolling her eyes.

"Like I said, I can't help it: the flush on your cheeks, your swollen lips—it's been too long since I've seen you in heat, Waldorf."

"Yes, well, with good reason. You made me a laughing-stock, remember?" she reminded him.

"I acted in the moment. It's not something I'm proud of" Chuck explained.

"Bygones" Blair interrupted "We need to get back to the lesson."

"I do love how your studious side comes out even in the bedroom" he said.

"Ignore him" Blair insisted to Jenny, "We're moving on to the third kiss."

Chuck suppressed a grin as she stood up to approach him again.

"This kiss is all about passion and desire" she told Jenny "It's the 'can't wait, can't hold back, have to have you now' type of kiss that really can't be taught. It's innate in the right situation; and with the right person, it can be explosive."

Before Jenny had the chance to ask _why _Blair would incorporate this particular kiss into the lesson if she admitted it couldn't be taught, she was stunned once again by the erotic scene Chuck and her painted when they were fused together at the mouth.

Blair all but jumped into his arms as she proceeded to attack his lips with fervor Jenny never knew the Queen B possessed. If it wasn't Chuck and Blair, she might almost think that their kiss was romantic. But more than anything else, it was fucking _hot. _

"That's good" Blair said as she pulled back and had to physically push Chuck and his demanding lips away from her.

"I don't think I can do that" Jenny confessed.

"It's okay, you will one day. Oh and a word of advice, I'd save a kiss like that for when you're ready to give it up, because teasing a guy like that with no chance of release is both cruel and unusual" Blair stated as she sauntered away from a clearly aroused Chuck.

For good measure, she shot him a look over her shoulder.

"Right Bass?"

He clenched his jaw and nodded.

Blair turned towards Jenny.

"Take your shirt off" she told the blonde.

Jenny shifted uncomfortably.

Blair sighed before untying her bathrobe and letting it drop to the floor to reveal a short golden silk nightgown.

Chuck's jaw clenched at the sight. Of course she would wear one of his favorite pieces just to torture him. The material barely covered her ass—the roundness of her bare bottom peaked out from beneath the slip, teasing him with every step she took.

"Now you" Blair instructed as she sat down beside Jenny.

Jenny pulled her t-shirt over her head to reveal a light pink cotton bra.

"Cute. _Fruit of the Loom_?" Blair asked, fingering the thin strap.

"_Gap Body_" Jenny squeaked as the brunette boldly cupped her breasts in her palms.

"You can touch me too" Blair suggested.

"I insist you do" Chuck added.

"Down boy" Blair said, "We don't need you for this part."

"Fine by me, I'll enjoy the show either way" he insisted, taking a seat on her chaise.

"Oh I bet" Blair mused, rolling the spaghetti straps of her nightgown down to reveal her bare breasts. Then, without asking, she took Jenny's hands in her own and pressed them to her chest.

"Play with them. It doesn't hurt to know how to" she told the girl before unhooking the cotton bra and throwing it behind her.

"Like this?" Jenny asked, trying to hide her bashfulness as her chest was exposed to others for the first time by groping at Blair's pert breasts gently.

"Uuum yeah that's good" Blair said as she pulled Jenny onto her lap.

After the blonde was situated on her thighs, Blair grabbed the back of Jenny's head and pressed their lips together once more. A few kisses later, she allowed her mouth to travel down to the girl's bare breasts.

"Oh!" Jenny gasped, as Blair licked at her pink nipples "Oh god."

Chuck watched in fascination as Jenny's hips began to move against Blair's on their own accord. Seeing the two girls rub up against each other in nothing but their underwear was so much more seductive then even the best quality porn could produce.

Jenny squeezed Blair's breasts tighter in response to every suck and nibble the brunette would give her, driving her wild.

"Your turn" Blair instructed, pushing the blonde's head down until her lips brushed against her erect nipple "Suck on it Jenny."

The blonde barely hesitated before doing so.

"Ooh, good girl" Blair sighed as her student complied.

"Shit Blair" Chuck moaned from his place on the chaise.

Gently, he ran his palm over the tent in his pants. It was all he could do to not whip his dick out and jerk off before he was told to do so. The boy was so whipped.

But the sight of Blair, _his _Blair with her head thrown back in pleasure, mewing for the blonde to continue just a few feet in front of him was making him see spots he was so horny.

When Jenny decided to pull back, Blair let out an unexpected groan before laughing at the situation she has found herself in.

"Okay, next up is the art of oral sex" Blair announced, pushing Jenny off her lap.

"Thank god" Chuck practically gasped as he jumped to his feet.

"Not for you" Blair scolded "This day is about Jenny" she said, turning to look at the blonde who look petrified at the mention of 'oral' and 'sex' in the same sentence.

"What's first Little J, giving or receiving? Ladies choice" she said.

"I…um…" she trailed off.

"Giving it is" Blair said as she climbed further onto the bed and laid down on the center, breasts still exposed.

"Wait a sec…you want me to…to _you_?" she asked, her eyes shooting to Chuck for help. He, of course, was too busy staring at the space between Blair's slightly parted thighs.

"No better way to become a well-rounded lover then to get a _thorough_ education" Blair explained, opening her legs wider "Sex with girls is actually a lot of fun—plus there's a zero percent chance you'll get pregnant. It's easy Jenny, Chuck will talk you through it."

"How exactly do you know all this, Waldorf?" he asked, incredibly amused at Blair sex-with-girls philosophy, "Serena perhaps?"

"Oh you know, Serena…Georgina…" she trailed off.

Chuck looked like he swallowed his tongue. He meant it as a joke, of course. He never thought—well it was true he hoped, _prayed _to every god and goddess there was that in some alternative universe, Serena and Blair actually did the naughty together from behind closed doors—but for her to actually admit it…

But wait a minute.

"You hate Georgina" he stated as his mind registered the last name she mentioned.

Blair laughed and sat up on her forearms.

"I hate you too, what's your point?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"You…and Georgina. Together" Chuck repeated, his brain suddenly assaulted with images of the three girls—not one, not two but _three _of them kissing and eating each other out. It blew his mind.

"And Serena too" Blair sighed, breasts jiggling slightly.

Jenny blushed.

Chuck's disbelief morphed into a grin. If there was ever _any_ doubt that this was his dream girl…

"You naughty girl" he mused as he came to stand closer.

Without breaking eye contact with Blair, he began his instructions.

"Jennifer?" he inquired.

"Yes?" Jenny asked.

"Push up Blair's skirt until it's around her waist" he told her "Good, now run your index finger up the crotch of her panties very slowly."

Breathing heavily, Jenny reached out a tentative finger and did as she was told.

Blair hissed at the sensation.

"Okay, now pull her panties off and part her legs" he ordered, taking a tentative step forward to get a better look.

"Is she wet?" Chuck asked.

Jenny looked over at him.

"I don't…"

"No need to be coy, Little J, just do what you do when no one else is around. You're not fooling anyone with your innocent school girl act—everyone masturbates."

Blushing, Jenny touched Blair's pussy tentatively before insert one of her slim fingers.

"Mhmm" Blair said, raising her hips ever so slightly.

"Well?" Chuck pried, his eyes glazing over.

"Yes" the blonde said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"She's wet…and hot" Jenny confessed.

"She is at that" he agreed, coming to sit on the other side of the bed besides Blair.

He put his hand on the brunette's thigh and rubbed it (almost lovingly Jenny thought for a fleeing second) before pulling it towards him to give the blonde more room.

He cocked his head towards Blair's lap and Jenny took it as her cue to move closer. Once she was situated in between the brunette's legs, she looked up at Chuck for further guidance.

"Just go for it" he instructed, his other hand wound in Blair's dark locks "You can't really do anything wrong."

Jenny hesitated slightly before lowering her lips to Blair's nether region.

"Use your tongue" Chuck suggested as he continued to rub Blair's thigh "She likes that."

"Don't you, B?" he asked softly in what Jenny could only guess was his 'bedroom voice.'

Blair nodded with closed eyes, biting down on her pink lip gently.

Chuck moved his hand to the apex of her thighs and rubbed his finger around her clit. While doing so, he lowered her head to one exposed breast and sucked it into his mouth before kissing a trail across her chest as he moved to the next.

"How you doing Little J?" he asked a few minutes later, casually blowing air across Blair's moisten skin.

Jenny pulled back and looked at him with glistening lips.

"Good, I think" she said.

"How does she taste?" he asked.

"Sweet" Jenny said after a moment "Surprisingly."

Chuck suppressed a laugh.

"For such a sourpuss, she does have a surprisingly sweet cunt" he mused.

"Fuck you" Blair tried to say, but it came out breathy and soft "Don't stop."

"Mine if I finish her off for you? She's getting a little antsy" Chuck explained.

"Okay" Jenny agreed, sliding out of the way.

Chuck lowered his head and immediately got to work, eating Blair out like a pro.

Jenny watched, turned on beyond belief as Blair withered around on her bed. She didn't have to feel herself to know that she was soaking through her panties and was secretly excited for it to be her turn.

"Oh shit. Chuck" Blair murmured as she came in his mouth.

Despite the intimate act Jenny just partook in and witnessed, she still felt compelled to look away when she caught Chuck drop a kiss on Blair's inner thigh.

But then just like that, the moment was broken. Blair sat up and grabbed Jenny by the arms. She planted a sweet kiss on the girl's lips before pushing her back on the bed.

"Ready for your turn?" she asked.

Jenny nodded; there was no point in denying what Blair would figure out in a matter of seconds anyways. She was ready.

A minute later, Jenny found herself completely naked—and surprisingly not that embarrassed to be seen by both Chuck and Blair.

"Nothing I haven't seen before" Chuck commented a second before Jenny consented to pulling off her own panties.

And then Blair's perfectly shaped mouth was on her sex for the very first time.

Jenny flushed at the odd sensation that was not all together unpleasant. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the experience to the best of her ability, while simultaneously trying to block out all the perverted comments Chuck was directing to the girl between her legs.

"Oh yeah, you know exactly what you're doing, don't you Blair?" he taunted "I see my old flame taught you well."

"Please, she was barely a spark" Blair countered as she pulled back temporarily "You're first time lasted what? Ten seconds?"

"Touché" Chuck smirked "Though I lasted a whole lot longer _your _first time, sweetheart."

Blair rolled her eyes before getting back to the task at hand. Or in this case, tongue.

Moments later, Jenny began to get slightly more vocal which immediately caught Chuck's attention.

"Now things are getting interesting. I think the freshman is enjoying her education a little too much" he mused.

When Jenny's only response was to moan louder, Chuck nearly came in his pants.

"Fuck this is hot" he said, walking over to Blair's side and running his fingers through her hair as she ate Jenny out.

And then, before she had time to prepare for it, the blonde had her very first orgasm at the hands of someone other than herself.

"Oh my god" she gasped as her body jolted up against Blair's face.

As she came down, Blair crawled up Jenny's body and delivered a big smack on her lips.

Suddenly, Blair was being pulled backwards and into Chuck's waiting arms. He kissed her like he did earlier—kiss number three, Jenny recalled—and once again she was shocked by their intensity. If other people could see this, Jenny thought, maybe they wouldn't be so quick to condemn them.

"You are amazing, putting on this little show for me" he murmured against the brunette's mouth "I forgot how sexy you are."

Blair pushed him back.

"What do you mean, you forgot?" she asked incredulously.

"Well it's been a while" he reminded her.

Blair frowned and turned towards Jenny.

"Sit up, darling, its time for lesson number four: hand jobs" she declared as she pushed Chuck back onto the bed.

"Christ, finally" he groaned, adjusting his pants over his obvious erection "But uh, _only_ hands?"

Jenny slipped on Blair's discarded bathrobe to preserve some of her modesty.

"If you're lucky, we may get to the advanced course" Blair said as she made a move to pull the straps of her nightgown back over her breasts.

"No don't" Chuck pled "You're too beautiful."

"You hear that Little J?" Blair sighed as she removed Chuck's belt "Even complete assholes can be sweet—if for no other reason than to get head."

Jenny smiled uncomfortably and nodded.

"So there will be head then?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"I could so leave you with the worst case of blue balls if I wanted to" she reminded him.

"You and I both know you don't want that. And besides, you're selling yourself short to your little protégé, Waldorf. You have many other invaluable talents that I admire and adore—the fact that most of them happen to include my dick just acts as an added bonus" Chuck explained.

Blair suppressed a smirk as she pulled out his erection. She cleared her throat.

"So despite my fears from when I was your age, Jenny, I have since learned that the penis is not as complicated or intimidating as it may seem" Blair explained.

"For starters, like the boys attached to them, the male appendage is incredibly sensitive" she joked at Chuck's expense, while demonstrating her point by running her fingernail across the head and watching with satisfaction as Chuck hissed underneath her touch.

"They can be fun to play with, but for the most part, hand-jobs are comprised of two key movements—stroking and caressing. Up and down seems to get the job done the fastest" she explained as she began to jerk Chuck off.

"But you should feel free to take your time" Chuck gasped "Slow is good. Firm is better."

"And yet, you shouldn't underestimate the power of a soft touch either" Blair countered.

"Okay: slow, firm, soft…" Jenny repeated under her breath. She watched in fascination as Chuck's hips moved in turn with Blair's hand wrapped firmly around his cock.

She tried to remember everything Chuck and Blair were saying, but the only word that she could think of as she watched them was:

"Hot" she whispered.

Blair turned to look at the girl; temporarily forgetting the task at hand—literally.

"Jenny, did you want to try?" she asked.

The blonde shook her head.

"I'm more of a visual learner" Jenny explained.

"God Blair, keep going" Chuck all but begged.

Blair smiled at his desperation.

"See? A few strokes and you have them at your mercy" she said "Right Chuck?"

"I can think of a better use for your lips right about now" he groaned.

"What's wrong Bass?" she asked as she casually ran the head of his penis in between her breasts "Can't handle being played with?"

"Four months" he panted.

It took Jenny a moment to realize what he must have been referring to—that it had been four months since he'd been with _her. _

"Like I said Bass" Blair said quietly "It's all your fault."

"You chose him" Chuck argued, even though he was in no place to do so.

"Maybe" she said "But it was a poor consolation prize."

Without another word, she lowered her mouth and took him in between her lips.

When she heard the moans and groans that Chuck was soon reduced to, Jenny immediately moved to her knees and crawled closer to get a better look.

She watched as Blair's head bobbed up and down the length of his cock almost gracefully in movement. She took everything in: the sounds, the sights—it was incredibly erotic.

Chuck forced his eyes to stay open, trying desperately to commit every sight and sound Blair was making to memory—all while being entirely turned on by the innocent, chesty blonde sitting a few inches away, completely enthralled by what she was seeing.

"That's so good, kitten" he encouraged as he climbed closer to the edge, "I've missed your mouth."

"Christ I'm…Blair" Chuck groaned "Blair!"

Jenny reddened visibly when she realized he was coming in Blair's mouth. Her breathing, over the course of the demonstration, became so heavy so was afraid she might pass out from the anticipation.

"Holy crap" she whispered to herself.

Blair sat up and wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand. Despite her better judgment, something in Chuck's eyes encouraged her to lean forward and kiss him—lessons aside, she wanted, _truly _wanted to kiss him.

"Just as good as I remember" he murmured against her lips.

"Glad I could remind you" she said coyly.

"Woah" Jenny breathed out, resisting the urge to physically fan herself.

Blair, remembering a third party present, turned to look at the freshman.

"I take it you enjoyed your lessons today, Little J?" she asked.

"It's over?" Jenny asked, surprised.

"Well I mean, there's only so much you can do in one day" Blair told her, shifting to cover herself up.

"Right, but it's not _that _late Waldorf" Chuck said "There's still one thing left to show her."

Blair almost blushed because blow jobs were different then what he was implying—she wasn't _ready _for what he was implying.

"I think I can figure it out on my own" Jenny mumbled, sensing the tension once Chuck clearly overstepped his boundary.

"See, she's fine. She's learned enough. Lesson over, Jenny" Blair clipped out, trying to keep the emphasis the fact that this was for educational purposes (and nothing else).

The blonde spared a glance at Chuck, whose eyes were transfixed on the back of Blair's head and whose dick was still hanging quite proudly out of his pants.

Yeah, it was definitely time to go.

Hopping up, Jenny gathered her clothes up as fast as she possibly could and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Didn't realize you were so good at giving up, Blair. I guess social humiliation really did its number on you" Chuck said in a low voice as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Rejection was something a Bass never took well.

"I'm not giving up" she exclaimed as she walked to her discarded robe and secured it back on, "I told her I'd give her a sex education and I did."

"And yet you decidedly left out the part that involved actual sex. Does it scare you?" he asked.

Blair scoffed.

"Sex? Please, you of all people should know the answer to that question" she said, dismissing him.

"Not sex…sex with me. We've had sex before, what's the big deal?" he asked, dead serious.

"I'm not going to have sex with you in front of a fourteen year old!" Blair insisted, crossing her arms with a huff.

"You just did a whole lot of other un-Blair things with and in front of that fourteen year old—so what's your point?"

"Inviting you over was a mistake" she said.

"Bullshit. It wasn't a mistake, it was an excuse. An excuse to get me over here and touch you and touch me—because it's been too fucking long and you couldn't take it anymore."

Blair turned her gaze to the floor, pissing Chuck off to no end.

"Look at me Blair. Admit it. Admit that I'm right" he demanded.

"Okay! Maybe. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I want you? Still? After everything you did to me? Fine Bass, I'll admit it" Blair told him.

"I'm not over it. Any of it. I'm not over you or what we had or what you did or what I did…the things you said to me…" she trailed off.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she cut him off.

"It all still hurts," she said "which is why this was all a mistake. So just, say whatever asshole thing you want to say and get lost."

Chuck clenched his jaw.

"I was going to say I was sorry. For everything. But since I'm such an asshole, I think it would be best if I just 'got lost'," he told her a low voice before walking out of her room.

A few moments later, Jenny walked out of the bathroom and saw Blair sitting on her bed—her face buried in her hands.

"Blair?" she asked tentatively.

Blair's head shot up as if she forgot the blonde was still there

"Lesson over, Jenny. You're dismissed" she snapped at her.

Jenny said nothing in response—she nodded her head slightly before making her way out the door.

If someone asked her, she wouldn't admit to hearing Blair cry as she walked down the steps of the penthouse.

They were even now.

* * *

FIN.


End file.
